battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SA-18 Igla
The 9K38 Igla (Russian: Игла́, English: needle, NATO reporting name: SA-18 Grouse) is a Russian man-portable infrared homing anti-air missile system that performs similarly to the American FIM-92 Stinger. It was developed to perform better than the Strela family of portable aircraft defense weapons against countermeasures such as flares. The system fires the 9M313 missile and has been used by Iraqi Army in the first Persian Gulf War since its introduction in 1983. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The IGLA is featured in Battlefield 2 as a stationary anti-aircraft site that can lock on and track enemy aircraft. It is used by six factions: the Middle Eastern Coalition, the MECSF, the PLA, the Russian Spetsnaz, and the Rebel Forces. Only two missiles are required to effectively take down any type of aircraft, and they also deal some decent damage against light vehicles, but its power against armored vehicles is very poor - requiring about twelve missiles to destroy a tank. The launcher's wide set deviation value of five further limiting its surface attack capability, as the missile's general low damage against ground vehicles doesn't help much and direct hits are necessary to do any real damage, especially against APCs and MBTs. The missiles also fly upward after traveling a certain distance, making surface attacks past that distance impossible. Like the Stinger, it has two missiles per magazine and an unlimited amount of reloads. Since it fires the same missile projectile as the Stinger (referred to as "igla_9k38" in the game file), any differences between the two systems are purely aethetic. Gallery IGLA HUD.jpg|The HUD of the Igla IGLA.jpg|A typical Igla site |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes Albert's Anti-Air Arrow is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes for the National Army. Available for the Gunner kit, it was introduced in the Vehicle Mayhem update for the game on January 25, 2012. Unlike other rocket launchers, this weapon has the capability to lock-on and seek enemy infantry and vehicles. Its counterpart is Sam's SAM for the Royal Army. Gallery BFH Albert's Anti-Air Arrow.png BFH Seeking Missiles Promo.jpg BFH Seeking Missiles Claw.jpg |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The Igla is a shoulder-fired missile featured in Battlefield Play4Free. Available for the Russian Army, it is seen on Oman. It shoots two missiles before reloading and is incredibly effective against enemy aircraft and helicopters after locking on to their infrared signature. If an enemy deploys flares, the missiles will divert from the enemy aircraft. The Igla can even, to an extent, be used against ground targets such as tanks and infantry. However, it is very inaccurate unless locked on to aircraft and it is likely that the user will miss their target as the missile starts to curve upward over time after fired. |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The SA-18 Igla is the unlockable anti-air weapon for the Russian Ground Forces. It is the first unlock for the Engineer class at 7000 XP, and is given at the same time as the FIM-92 Stinger for the United States Marine Corps, and has the same range and damage. Like the Stinger, it requires weapon lock, and can only be used against air vehicles. It has a limited detection range (which can be reduced further via Stealth), and can be defeated with IR Flares. Gallery battlefield-3-igla-5-620x348.jpg|The SA-18 Igla in gameplay. battlefield-3-igla-3.jpg|The SA-18 Igla's sights. 4iglaP.png|SA-18 Igla Proficiency Dogtag 4iglaM.png|SA-18 Igla Mastery Dogtag SA-18 IGLA Render BF3.png|A render of the SA-18 Igla. |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The SA-18 Igla is an anti-air missile launcher featured in Battlefield 4. Compared to the FIM-92 Stinger, it has a more generous tracking area, longer range and faster missile travel speed, but requires constant tracking on its target. It has 550 meter lock-on and tracking range, while FIM-92 Stinger has 400 meter only. The Igla can reacquire lock if it is broken (visual obstructions, countermeasures), one common tactic is to fire at the target, broke the contact as the target releases countermeasure, then reacquire the target. Compared to the FIM-92 Stinger, the Igla's missiles will have a better chance at getting to their target unless they are deterred by countermeasures or the target flies out of the effective range of the missile. The SA-18 Igla user however, will be vulnerable to attack while he is tracking the aerial target. This AA Launcher is recommended to use in wide, open maps; where the target has less cover to break the lock. Like the Javelin and HVM-II, it is possible to let go of the target, and acquire a different target before the missiles expire. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific air vehicles from impacts by the SA-18 IGLA Missile. Damage results are consistent at any angle of impact. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Community Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Patch Notes *As of the 2015 Battlefield 4: Community Operations update, The SA-18 IGLA, along with its counterpart, the FIM-92 Stinger now require only 2 direct missile hits to kill and no more, but unlike the FIM-92 Stinger, SA-18 IGLA missile's travel speed remains unchanged. Gallery SA18IglaHold.png|SA-18 Igla being Held in First-Person view Sa18IglaAim.png|SA-18 Igla's aiming reticle close-up. Trivia General *The series has been referring to the system by using both NATO designation and Russian designation: combining the NATO name "SA-18" with the Russian name "Igla". The correct way of naming would be either using NATO or Russian designation, being "SA-18 Grouse" or "9K38 Igla", respectively. Battlefield 4 *The SA-18 IGLA missile delivers the same amount of damage as its counterpart, the FIM-92 Stinger. *Unlike anti-armor based lock-on launchers, the SA-18 IGLA, along with its counterpart, the FIM-92 Stinger, cannot harm players or enemies within proximity when it detonates due to striking a nearby surface. However, it appears to have an effect on destructible material and environments. *Due to its missile travel speed, the SA-18 IGLA's missile will orbit around its target repeatedly in wide arcs if it misses its target and fails to make contact. This is especially common for slow flying targets such as helicopters. The only way to break the missile's perpetual orbit is to either purposely break lock or wait till the missile strikes a surface. *As the SA-18 IGLA requires a constant lock to make a direct hit, it is easily countered against by breaking line-of-sight with the attacker. If the attacker knows the general where-abouts of the attacker, simply breaking line-of-sight will stop the missile from tracking the player's aircraft. However, a tactic used often is to lock onto the aircraft, wait for the pilot to use countermeasures, and then fire right after the lock connects again. When locked onto, it is a good idea to fly up high and use flares or ECM, then look in the direction of the lock, to see where the missile was fired from. This allows the player to easily find and kill the attacker. External links *Igla on Wikipedia de:SA-18 IGLA pl:SA-18 IGŁA Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Cut Content (Battlefield Hardline) Category:Rocket Launchers of Battlefield Heroes Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 4 Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield Heroes: Vehicle Mayhem